vongolaflamefandomcom-20200214-history
Vongola Famiglia
''Vongola Crest'' Family Background The Vongola Family '''has been long since the most powerful mafia family in Italy.The Vongola Family originaly started out as a vigilant group to protect the people,first suggested by '''Cozart Shimon (the first generation boss of the Shimon Family),'that Giotto would lead.All the generations of the Vongola Family fulfilled this duty by putting their life on the line.The Vongola did start as a vigilant group to protect people,but it changed during second generation,which Ricardo was the boss.the second generation used violence and did crimes.They had several other Mafia Families serving under them,including a few of the infamous Arcobaleno.They possess the Vongola Rings,which have been around since the founding of the Mafia Underworld. ''Vongola Family One of the most largest mafia groups in existence,they have an extremely large following.The Vongola are very unique in its structure.It accepts other families to be a part of their power,and so,have other families beneath them. The Guardians Called because of their responsibility of the holders of the '''Vongola Rings,they are reprensented by 6 weather phenomena that appears in the Sky and they are Storm,Rain,Cloud,Mist,Sun and Lightning.Each guardian has a role in teh family. The guardians are the members of the current boss's family and are the last line of defense for the Vongola Family.It is also said that whenever the family runs into some trouble,the guardians will arrive to save the family. There are 10 generations in the Vongola Family so far.Some of the known guardians of the Vongola Generations are:The First Generation Family- The Ninth Generation-Family- The Tenth Generation Family ''Members and Allies'' Since the Vongola Family is a very large group,it has a lot of members.Some of the groups include Tsuna's family,the Varia and the Chiavarone Family. ''Events'' ''Vongola Trial'' The Vongola Trial is an event that every Vongola Boss needs to take and pass in order to obtain a great power.The boss needs to be in a near-death situation to take the trial. ''Inheritance Ceremony'' The Inheritance Ceremony is when the candidate to become Boss officially becomes the next generation Vongola Boss.Of course,powerful mafia families from all over the world will travel to attend the ceremony,since the Vongola Famiglia is one of the biggest mafia families in the world.And since this ceremony is a very important ceremony for the Vongola Famiglia to retain their power,other families may come to boycott or try to prevent the ceremony from taking place altogether. ''Equipment'' ''Vongola Rings'' The Vongola Rings are priceless,powerful Vongola treasures,and also part of 'tri-si-nette.'The type of these Vongola Penalty.png|Penalty Original Vongola Rings.PNG|Original Vongola Rings Vongola Sin.jpg|Sin Vongola Emblem.png|Emblem flames are emmited by rings and are also named by flames.There are Sky Flames,Storm Flames,Rain Flames,Mist Flames,Lighting Flames,Cloud Flames and Sun Flames. The Vongola Rings are used to represent the current Vongola Boss and his/her guardians.The boss is always a sky type.It is said that the way that the guardians are chosen are sometimes their relationships with one other. In the all final battle between Tsuna and Byakuran,Vongola Primo appears before Tsuna to "unleash" Tsuna's Vongola Ring and his guardians Rings.Vongola Primo appears a lot in the futur arc.When the rings are unleashed,the user gains a lot of power.Unlike the Arcobaleno Pacifiers and the Mare Ring,the Vongola Rings were sealed by Primo because he didn't know what the Vongola would become. ''Vongola Sin'' The Vongola Sin is a small bottle that the boss takes to inherit the Vongola.It is proof that the boss candidate has become the official boss.It is in a special box that every Vongola Boss protects.It was first creayed by Primo to leave behind the memories of his battles.It was never mentioned in the anime or the manga until the inheritance ceremonie.In the inheritance ceremonie,the Simon Family managed to steal the Vongola Sin.Enma,the tenth generation Simon boss,dripped the Sin onto his ring so he could then go into Hyper Dying Will mode.It was revealed that the Vongola Sin was the only reason that they came to the ceremonie and that the Sin was the blood of the First Generation Boss of the Simon Famiglia (Cozart Simon) and Enma states that the Sin would belong to them and not to the Vongola. ''Penalty'' The Penalty is the blood of Vongola primo and it can upgrade the Vongola Rings,the same way the Sin upgrades the Simon Rings. Unknown to the Vongola Famiglia,the Penalty was kept secretly by Talbot. It was said by Talbot that the Vongola Rings,together with the Box Weapons and the Penalty,can create a power that can match the Simon rings.